zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Hazael
"We are the unseen." ''- Hazael, patiently waiting for his prey.'' Introduction Hazael (חֲזָהאֵל) is the GLA Stealth General Prince Kassad's super unit in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. Hazael is a large stealth tank that can remain hidden from enemy view at every situation, even in combat mode. It is particularly effective against infantry and tanks. It can also detect stealth enemy units. Overview During Kassad's reconstruction of his army, his network of highly trained saboteurs successfully stole many blueprints from the USA, mostly the ones that originally were highly advanced designs ditched/abandoned by the nation due to cost overruns and/or general impracticality. When he was analyzing the stolen papers, he came across a design for a stealth tank intended to conduct ambushes. Eventually, the stealth tank became a reality thanks to Kassad's own technologies: it was called the Hazael. The Hazael is a heavy tank equipped with various stealth facilities such as camo paint, a radar module and a GPS scrambler. Unlike conventional tanks, its tracks are separated into four mobile parts like a shopping trolley for greater maneuverability. Its weapon is a high caliber rail cannon with a high efficiency silencer and loaded with extremely sharp AT shells that can penetrate almost anything. It also has a sniper machine gun with a silencer to deal with attacking infantry. The tank has a radar to detect any scout vehicles trying to spot it off and has a holographic 3D Printer to make the same functioning copies of itself as support. Arguably one of the most irritating super units in the game, the Hazael is best described as Jarmen Kell in tank form. Its main cannon is exceptionally powerful and accurate, capable of destroying the majority of land vehicles with just one shot and deal significant damage to structures. Infantry rush is an extremely ineffective tactic against the Hazael, as it's also armed with a sniper rifle that can easily put down any column of infantry. Unlike Jarmen Kell or Assassins, the Hazael is equipped with a signature generator and advanced radar, which not only allows to attack enemies while remaining completely hidden and without any fear of retaliation, but also allow it to detect enemy stealth detectors before itself can be detected and eliminate the threat with a well placed cannon shot.The tank also has the ability to replicate itself with its same powerful firepower but weaker armour version of itself like cell undergoing mitosis,making the battlefield filled with such "Multipurpose Warfare Snipers". For the Hazael's pilot, stealth is life, and reaction speed is life insurance. To use the Hazael effectively, good micromanagement is key, one need to be constantly on guard for approaching stealth detectors and air units, the former should always be prioritized above everything, as if the Hazeal is detected, nearby air units can easily swoop in an either rain missiles down at the tank or shower of bullets and expose it for all to see, all the while giving the Hazael a taste of its own medicine. So it's strongly unadvisable to send the Hazael to assault an enemy base alone, as several stealthed Quad Cannons can help eliminate aerial threats. How to Counter ? The Hazael remains stealthed at all times unless under fire, but it's not hard to tell its presence, when your units are spontaneously exploding and your structures are taking damage from cannon shots out of nowhere, you know there's at least one Hazael around. Hope you have some stealth detectors around! The Hazael can detect and snipe stealth detectors before they can even approach, so it's advised to have multiple of them around. The most suitable one is no doubt USA's Sentry Drone, thanks to its high mobility. General Ironhand's Leech Drones are more versatile, as they not only can detect the Hazael, but can also use ECM to shut it down. Once the Hazael is detected, it's advised to either rush it with air units such as Comanches, Thors, Raven Drones or Helixes, as they can not only attack without fear of retaliation from the Hazael, but also keep the tank revealed by keeping a continuous stream of fire on it. If you play as a GLA general, it's advised to rush it with a horde of fast attack units, such as Mortar/Rocket Buggies or suicide units like Terrorist bikers. The Hazael's slow rate of fire makes it difficult to return fire. If you play as a Chinese General, the Helix is a very valuable asset, as it can be equipped with radar modules to detect the Hazael, or even ECM modules to disable the tank (does not apply to General Shin Fai, as his Helix is a transport refit and cannot have any modules installed). Assessment Pros: * Extremely powerful weapons, can easily one-shot most conventional units. * Long firing range. * Effective against tanks and infantry. * Can produce fake replicas of itself unlimitedly, allowing it to distract enemies and escape unscathed. * Remains hidden all the time unless under fire. * Can detect enemy stealth units within a very wide radius. * Very mobile for a super unit. * Cheap for a super unit ($5,000). * Being a super unit, it cannot be hijacked or de-piloted. * Can use Radar Scan to perform forward reconnaissance. Cons: * Cannot attack aircraft. * Low HP for a super unit. * Slow rate of fire makes it vulnerable to rush tactics. * Very long creation time due to GLA lacking power plants. * Replicated versions have weaker armour and can reveal its real counterpart when "Telophasing". Quotes (In English) When Created * I bring justice! When Selected * Hazael ready to strike. * We are the unseen. * These lands are haunted... * They will fear our name! * We watch, we wait... * What is our task? * The enemy is close. When Ordered to Move * As you command, so shall it be. * Of course. * We will not delay. * We won't be noticed. * A simple maneuver. * There will be no trace. * In silence. When Ordered to Attack * Their fate is decided! * They must suffer! * From out of nowhere! * You blink, you die... * The decisive blow. * We will intervene. * End their oppression! * Your existence will no longer be tolerated! Trivia * Hazael is named after a Biblical Aramean king who reigned upon Damascus in the late 9th century B.C. * Hazael originally had AA Rockets to destroy aircraft and have greater firerate, but it was removed since Contra 008 for balancing reasons. * Hazael might be the only super unit capable of defeating Leonidas in one on one combat (other than another Leonidas) thanks to Hazael's formidable firepower and range, alongside its stealth capabilites and small stealth detection range of Leonidas. However, it can still be found by ordering Leonidas to fire on the ground. * Hazael is rumoured to be USA's scrapped stealth tank with the ability to create holographic versions of itself that somehow fell to GLA's hands. * The Hazael's Persian voice lines are shared with the Flak Cannon's, only with a much deeper pitch. Gallery ST01.jpg|The Hazael in Contra 007, note the two anti-radar rockets. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Super Unit Category:Heavy Tanks